Bits And Pieces
by KiiroIka
Summary: [Formerly known as 'Little Moments That Make Life Worthwhile.'] DRABBLE NUMBER 26: FIREWORKS: FALLING IN LOVE \\ And I swear, that exact time, I fell in love with Haruno Sakura.
1. Tomatoes

**Bits**** And Pieces**

Main pairing: SasuSaku (DUHH)

Side pairings: NaruHina, ShikaIno, SaiIno

RE-UPLOADED

I want you to know that I am already working on "Screwed Up World," despite my busy schedule (it's the last semester! Finals is nearing already! I am freaking nervouuus!) and my many, many plates. But I want to finish it already!

Don't worry, summer vacation's nearing! I CAN FANFIC ALL I WANT WAHAHAHA!

But for the mean time…

Enjoy!

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.

* * *

><p><em>Tomatoes<em>

The pinkette finished laying the picnic mat and the food. They had spaghetti with tomato sauce, tomato juice, bread with tomato paste, tomatoes…

_Wait a minute!_

She did not remember packing all these tomato products. She remembered packing cupcakes and clubhouse sandwiches and coke and sushi…

"Sasuke." She said darkly. Her green eyes trailed to where he was. He was walking back from the car, holding a pillow and his speakers. "Oi, Uchiha."

"What?" Sasuke looked at his wife and set down the stuff. Sakura put a hand on her waist and pointed at the food.

"Seriously?"

"What?"

"This. All this."

"Nothing's wrong with it."

Sakura scoffed. Sometimes her 24-year-old husband acts so childlike.

"Oh God, Sasuke. You didn't even put a single cupcake!" Sakura waved her hands around. He lay down on the empty spot beside her, and laid his head on her lap. "And the clubhouse sandwich had tomatoes in it!"

"Hn. I wanted this picnic to be the best." Sasuke stated, staring at Sakura's eyes, getting lost in them. He played with the locks of her hair. "Alone time with _my_ Saku-chan and the greatest, tastiest fruit-veggie in the world…"

"Uh-huh." Sakura raised a brow. She supported her body with one arm. Her other hand was fumbling with the bangs on her lover's forehead.

"The two best things in the world, disregarding sex." Sasuke blew Sakura's hair.

"So I'm just as good as the tomato, ne, Sasu-kun?" Sakura looked at him suspiciously. "And sex? Seriously?"

"Fine, fine. You, then tomatoes, then sex… With you that is." He smirked.

"Oh, you do know how to string your words together." Sakura simply smiled and poked his nose.

"I'm that good." Sasuke smirked more.

"Oh shut up, Sasuke." Sakura smirked as she put a huge, ripe tomato in is mouth.


	2. Couple Shirts

**Bits**** And Pieces**

Enjoy!

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.

* * *

><p><em>Couple Shirts<em>

"HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!" Ino greeted her best friend, handing over a paper bag.

"Wh-what?" Sakura scratched the back of her head.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Sasuke-kun." Sai also handed a paper bag to Sasuke. "I hope you'll like it." He had a smile on his face.

"Dude, seriously." Sasuke cringed. "Guys don't give guys gifts on _Valentine's Day_." But he took the gift anyway.

"You guys should open it together!" Ino said. "Custom-made. Of course, by us!" She put her arm around Sai. Sakura and Sasuke looked at each other and opened the paper bag. They both pulled out a white shirt and unfolded it. They were…

"Couple shirts?" Sakura widened her eyes. They were white V-neck shirts. Sakura's had a smirking chibi Sasuke face. It read: _My Girlfriend_. Sasuke's had a grinning chibi Sakura face. This one read: _My Boyfriend_. "Ino, Sai, what…?"

"I know, I know. You don't have thank us… It was my idea, and Sai did the shirts." She grinned. "But there's a better one in the bag."

Dumbfounded, the two pulled out another shirt from the bag.

"This one's a bit more personalized." Ino grinned sheepishly.

Sakura's shirt had a pissed off/annoyed/angry (or, whatever Sasuke expression was that) chibi Sasuke face It read: _Touch her and you die._Sasuke's had a scary chibi Sakura face (plus dark blue aura). It read: _I shall punch your head off if I catch you flirting with MY Sasuke-kun_.

"I designed Sakura's shirt." Ino wiggled her eyebrows. Sakura and Sasuke stared at the shirts, then at each other. It was silent, then Sasuke spoke.

"How did you know?"

"Well, let's say we catch you guys showing so much PDA, like, everywhere!" Ino squealed.

"Major PDA. Especially the one in the park during the night." Sai added. Sakura and Sasuke blushed, remembering that short make-out session they had in an empty night three days ago.

"G-gosh Ino, I…" Sakura was at a loss for words. She kept a secret from her best friend.

"Save it, forehead." Ino said. "Just wear the shirts, kay?"

Sakura smiled.

"And don't make out in a park, or any other public place, got it?"

Sakura and Sasuke's face turned tomato red as Sai and Ino walked away laughing.


	3. I'll Be

**Bits**** And Pieces**

Enjoy!

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE SONG.

* * *

><p><em>I'll Be<em>

Sasuke looked at the sleeping girl on the shotgun seat. He smiled one of his very rare smiles as he carefully examined her calm face. Then he put his eyes back on the road, and smiled again.

"Sakura would love this." He said. He hummed to the tune of his song for Sakura. He loved it, and she loved it. He didn't write it, but it was okay. This was his song for Sakura. This was their song.

He looked around the scenery. It was around 10 in the evening, and the sky was filled with nothing but stars. The grassy plains and hills made him remember his life before he became discovered, before he became a singer.

He stopped on the side of the road and went outside. He looked at the grassy field that started downhill from where he was. Past the field is a forest. He smiled.

_This is the spot_.

He opened the back of his car and got the picnic mat, the blanket and the pillows. He walked downhill and to the middle of the field and placed it there. He walked back up to his car, and got his old radio and the picnic basket, and brought it back down to where his other stuff was. He fixed his stuff—laid the mat, straightened the blanket, fluffed the pillows, put the basket beside his battery-operated radio—then he walked back up, closed the trunk, and opened Sakura's seat. He smirked and blindfolded her with his handkerchief.

"Sakura." He whispered into her ear. He felt her shudder for a moment. She moaned, and stopped stirring. He poked her hip and she stirred a bit. He poked her more, and she groaned.

"Stop… it…" She said groggily. "Wh-what? Where am I? What's with the blindfold?"

She was awake.

She was about to untie the blindfold until Sasuke grabbed her wrists and carried her bridal style.

"Wh-what? Where… Who are you?" She kicked and squirmed. It made it harder for Sasuke to walk downhill.

"Dammit, Sakura, stop moving, or were gonna fall." Sasuke gritted his teeth and exhaled. He had to be patient.

"What—Sasuke? Sasuke-kun, what are you doing?" The cherry blossom stopped moving and asked.

"Trying to be patient with you so as not to ruin this moment." He grumbled. "Just wait, Sakura…" He said calmly.

After a long, long walk, he finally arrived a few feet from where his stuff were. He put Sakura down.

"Take off your shoes." He said, setting up his radio. Sakura did, and she gasped a little as she felt blades of grass tickle her feet.

"Is this grass?" Sakura asked, amazed at the feeling of real, countryside grass on her feet. "S-sasuke-kun, where… Where are we?"

"You'll see." He took of his shoes and enjoyed the feeling, too. They've been in the city for so long…

Sasuke walked to Sakura. He looked around him. The stars were beautiful, the moon gave enough moonlight to make everything look magical. Music started to play.

"Sasuke-kun…" Music soothed her ears. Her favorite song.

"Open your eyes." He said, untying the blindfold. Sakura's eyes widened at the beautiful scenery.

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful_

_Stop me and steal my breath_

"Oh my God, Sasuke-kun…" She started tearing up. She's always wanted this. Sasuke slowly hugged her and let her cry on his shirt. "I love you. I love you so, so much."

_And emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky_

_Never revealing their depth_

"Aa. I know." He ran his fingers through her hair. "I love you, too."

_Tell me that we belong together,  
>Dress it up with the trappings of love.<em>

The two walked to the picnic mat, both enjoying the grass tickling their feet. The fresh evening breeze made their skin tingle. The moonlight made Sakura's yellow sundress glow.

_I'll be captivated,  
>I'll hang from your lips,<em>

"Surprise." Sasuke smiled. Sakura, tears still streaming down her cheeks, smiled back. She intertwined her fingers with Sasuke's.

_Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above._

When they reached the mat, Sasuke knelt with one knee and brought out a box.

_I'll be your crying shoulder,_

"Oh my God… Sasuke-kun…" More tears.

_I'll be love's suicide_

"Sakura Haruno, will you… Will you accept me as your husband?" He blushed and faltered a bit, but he made sure not to lose contact with her eyes. The pinkette broke down and joined him on the ground. She cried on his shoulder, and he only hugged her.

_I'll be better when I'm older,_

"Y-yes, Sasuke U-uchiha-a." She sobbed. She grinned and looked him directly in the eye. "I'll marry you, over, and over, and over again." He slipped the ring on her finger, and kissed her passionately. The two lay down on the picnic mat and enjoyed each other's love under the stars.

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life._

Music kept on playing. They kept making love. Sakura swore that she was in heaven.

Everything was perfect.

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life._


	4. Bitter Gore

**Bits**** And Pieces**

Enjoy!

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.

* * *

><p><em>Bitter Gore<em>

"Eat it." _Holds up spoon._

"No." _Pouts._

"It's healthy." _Holds spoon to mouth._

"No." _Arms cross._

"Come on." _Frowns._

"It tastes disgusting." _Cheeks puff._

"Stop being so childish." _Brows furrow._

"I will not, and will never, put that vegetable in my mouth!" _Looks away._

…

…

_Silence_.

"Eat it." _Annoyed face._

"For the nth time, Sasuke, I will not eat that!" _Arms wave._

"Taste?" _Pleading face._

"N-O, no!" _Sticks out tongue._

"Just eat it." _Eyes roll._

"As if." _Scoff._

"Dammit, Sakura, just eat the damned vegetable!" _Pulls hair._

"No!" _Arms wave._ "No, no, no, no—mpf!"

"Hn." _Shoves._

"Mmmmpphhh!" _Twitch._

"Now, chew it." _Glare._

_Chew._

"Swallow." _Glare._

_Swallow._

"Done?" _Arms cross, face softens._

_Nod._

"Okay. Don't make me do that again." _Sighs._

"…Okay." _Smiles._

"Hn." _Turns to leave._

"…Mommy Sasuke." _Grins._

"?" _Twitch._


	5. Under the Rain

**Bits**** And Pieces**

Enjoy!

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO [BUT I OWN THE SONG]

* * *

><p><em>Under The Rain<em>

_So this is the rumored crazy-girl of Konoha._

I sat inside my car and continued to honk at the girl in a dress dancing in front of my car.

Did I mention it was raining?

I honked once more and she stopped dancing and looked at me. I gave her one long stare, and I realized that this girl looked beautiful.

Her long, pink locks clung, wet with the rain, made her green eyes pop out. She had pinkish-white skin. She was wearing a long, blue-green, sleeveless gown that clung to her rather curvaceous body. I also noticed she wasn't wearing any shoes. The moonlight made her seem to glow, and the dim yellow streetlights added accents.

She looked beautiful.

_A damsel in distress._

I rolled down my window. I really wanted to get home, and with this stupid girl in the middle of a narrow, one-way street, I had no other way. It was already half past ten.

"Hey, get out of the street!" I yelled. She glared at me and, after throwing me a dirty finger, started sputtering colorful language aimed at me.

"IDIOT! Ruining my night!" She said. I rolled my eyes.

_Really now?_

"Oh, so I am the idiot, huh?" I said. She stuck her tongue out, flashed another dirty finger, and went back to dancing.

_God, what's with this girl?_

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. I realized that I left the window open, so her voice ended up passing through my ears.

_Under the rain, I feel free_

_Under the rain, I can be me_

_No one to judge me, no one to care_

_No one to give me an odd stare_

She was singing. She had the voice of an angel.

_In this beautiful night,_

_with the moon as my spotlight_

_I can be whoever I chose to be_

_Under the rain, I can be me_

And I realized that I didn't want to interfere anymore. I sighed and drove the car back. She looked at me with a surprised look, and grinned. She mouthed a 'thank you' and went back to dancing.

After maneuvering out of the narrow road and driving off to look for another route, the image of the pink-haired girl appeared in my mind. Her arms were opened wide, her head facing the sky. She was spinning. Her eyelids were shut and her lips were moving, melody and lyrics walking out. Rain hit her face and her body, and the moonlight making her whole figure glow.

_Under the rain, I can be me_

Then I realized that she wasn't crazy. She was just… _eccentric_.

With that, I smiled, and turned the wheel to go drive down a certain narrow road where the singing pinkette was.


	6. Beautiful

**Bits And Pieces**

Enjoy!

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.

Note: This is a four-shot. The following drabbles [_Music_, _Dance_ and _Sore Feet_] are sort of continuations to this one. The four of them combined is one story, since they all have the same setting. They can be read separately, though. Thanks!

* * *

><p><em>Beautiful<em>

"My feet hurt." The pinkette grumbled as she munched on her food in a very ladylike manner. Under the table covers, her 5-inch heels were removed, and her feet were enjoying the softness of the velvety carpet.

"Hn?" Of course. Only her fiancé could hear the slightest grumbles. "Does it hurt a lot?" He whispered to her.

"Very." She swallowed her fish fillet and smiled. "Delicious fish!"

"Aa. I'm sorry." He looked at her. Only his fiancée could see the slightest emotions.

"It's okay, Sasuke-kun." She smiled, even if it was not okay. But she had to impress the Uchiha clan if she was to be his bride. He told her that he would buy her dress so that she would really wow the clan. "I love you, and that matters, okay?"

Sasuke's shoulders drooped just a bit and he gave a little pout. His eyes traveled from her hair down to her hidden feet. Her long, pink frocks were in a messy (but elegant) ponytail. It was adorned with a black headband ornamented with a fist-sized, black, ribbon-y flower. Her dress was all silky black. It was a halter-top, thus baring her creamy, pinkish-white back. The V-neck showed skin, but not to the point where she looked slutty ("My boobs aren't that big anyway. Just A-cups." She said, her lips forming a pout.). The dressed hugged her upper body and went loose and pleated from the waist down to her knees. Black, 5-inch pumps and black gloves that covered half of her arm finished her look. It was simple, yet elegant.

"Aa. Arigato, Sakura." He flashed one of his small smiles. Jade eyes took in the handsome 24-year-old, boyfriend-of-three-years, soon-to-be-husband man beside her. Really. They've known each other since forever, and he was still breathtaking. Those dark, bottomless eyes; those soft, raven locks; that silky-smooth skin (this, Sakura found funny; she always teased him about having girly skin); a handsome face; a toned, not thin, not too muscular body; and a passive face that always seemed to capture her heart, every time she looks at it. He was wearing a white, long-sleeved polo shirt and a navy-blue tie, all underneath a midnight-black blazer. Matching that were black dress pants and shiny, black, Italian-import dress leather shoes. He was so beautiful.

She smiled at how lucky she was, her eyes not leaving her beloved man. All her life, she was the ugly duckling. So many beautiful _and_ sexy ladies trailed him, liked him, loved him, yet he picked her—a girl with pink hair, a huge forehead, no curves, and a height of only 5'4 (and he was 6'1, for crying out loud!). And she did what he did to those girls—shun him away. It took years for him to win her heart as a friend, and a few more years to win her heart as a lover. Now, she had an engagement ring on her finger, and she will spend all her years as his wife. Sakura had to blink back the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Sakura, it isn't nice to stare." Sasuke said, cleaning his plate of the tiny food left-overs, and placed both the fork and the knife to the side. The pink-haired bride-to-be blushed and did the same with her plate, as she was also finished with her meal.

"How can I not stare at a man whose looks are a far cry from mine, even if he was magically transformed into a girl?" She looked at him lovingly, yet playfully. He let a cocky smirk control his lips as jet-black eyes bored into viridian ones.

"You are much more beautiful than you know, Sakura." Sasuke said, and smirked more as she blushed. This girl is still not used to being called beautiful. "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on, no doubt about that."

"Sasuke-kun…" She whispered his name in a way that made his heart leap. He placed a soft kiss on her gloved hand.

"My eyes don't lie, Sakua."

A sweet smile was placed on Sakura's face. Sasuke loved that smile.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun." Her smile was still present. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too."


	7. Dance

**Bits**** And Pieces**

Enjoy!

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.

Note: This is a four-shot. The previous [_Beautiful_] and the following drabbles [_Music_ and _Sore Feet_] are the other parts of the story, and this is the continuation of the previous one. They can be read separately, though. Thanks!

* * *

><p><em>Dance<em>

As soon as meals and chit-chat were over, the couple was asked to dance in the middle of the ballroom. Sakura and Sasuke rehearsed this many, many times, yet her heart still raced at the sight of all the Uchihas in Japan were right there, watching her every move.

And the fact that she was going to be the first, pink-haired (or colored-haired), green-eyed (again, or colored-eyed) Uchiha in the clan was really making her nervous. Now she realized why Sasuke insisted on buying her a black outfit—this family had a thing for black.

"S-sasuke-kun, what if I…"

But he did not let her finish her sentence.

"No matter what happens, I will catch you."

Violins started playing, the rest of the string ensemble followed. The couple danced elegantly in the middle of the ballroom. Pairs of intense, obsidian eyes were on them, but they didn't care. As soon as Sasuke held her waist and her hand, she knew it would be okay.

They moved and twirled gracefully around the dance floor, and some Uchihas (well, more of the soft-sided, female Uchihas) couldn't help but think that this is one of the most romantic dances in their family, considering that an amount of them were arranged marriages. Some envied the fact that they really, _really_ loved each other.

Their eyes were focused on each other as they stepped and swayed. Because of Sasuke, Sakura felt like she was flying.

As the piece came to an end, the couple ended their dance with a bow for Sasuke, and a curtsy for Sakura. The room was filled with applaud. They went back to their seats. More chit-chat was done.

"I told you I'd catch you." Sasuke said.

"You already did." She smiled.


	8. Music

**Bits And Pieces**

Enjoy!

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO [BUT I DO OWN THE SONG]

Note: This is a four-shot. The previous [_Beautiful_ and _Dance_] and the following drabbles [_Sore Feet_] are the other parts of the story, and this is the continuation of the previous one. They can be read separately, though. Thanks!

* * *

><p><em>Music<em>

As the claps died down, Sakura and Sasuke were given seats on the stage. Microphones were set up, and Sasuke was given his favorite, acoustic guitar. Whispers and murmurs rose from the crowd since a performance from the couple was not part of the traditional before-marriage party. Sakura started to feel uneasy and nervous, and Sasuke immediately noticed.

"My dearest family, I know this is not tradition, but sometimes, we must change." He said. He got looks of agreement, also some looks of disagreement from his family members. "But I do wish to showcase what I love the most alongside who I love the most."

Sakura blushed at what Sasuke said, and inwardly smacked herself for thinking: 'Oh, what about the tomatoes, then?' She smiled and spoke onto the microphone.

"Thank you all so much for inviting me here and accepting me as Sasuke-kun's fiancée. It really means so much to me." She said in a small voice. Everyone looked at her, and like Sasuke (when they first met), she could not read their expressions. Her heart beat faster as she started to feel more nervous.

"To us." Sasuke added. He knew how to make her feel better. Some already started to smile. Fugaku Uchiha had a proud look on his face. Mikoto Uchiha was close to tears. Itachi Uchiha just gave his little brother and Sakura a gentle smile. Sasuke gave a nod and looked at Sakura, who smiled in return. He started plucking his guitar strings, and her melodious voice followed.

_I sat and waited_

_All eternity_

_For my love, my love_

_I sat and waited_

_All eternity_

_For this day to come_

Sakura's angelic voice, accompanied by Sasuke's skillful guitar skills, filled the ears of the Uchihas, leaving them amazed.

_I never knew_

_You would be_

_The one I'd spend my life with, baby_

_Never knew_

_You would be_

_The one who'd set me free_

And Sasuke's deep, smooth voice sang with hers, creating such a beautiful duet.

_I would never let you go_

_I would always love you so_

_Forever, forever_

_Dear, my baby, look at me_

_Tell me that you see_

_That I am happy_

_I am happy_

_With you_

They sang a few more verses and choruses, and ended with a strum of Sasuke's guitar. Applaud—louder than the one from their dance—erupted from the Uchiha audience. The couple smiled, held each other's hand, and bowed before his—_their_—family.


	9. Sore Feet

**Bits**** And Pieces**

Enjoy!

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.

Note: This is a four-shot. The previous [_Beautiful, Music_ and_ Dance_] are the other parts of the story, and this is the continuation of the previous one. They can be read separately, though. Thanks!

* * *

><p><em>Sore Feet<em>

Sakura couldn't take the pain that was coming from her feet. She sighed and sat down on the sidewalk.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Sasuke asked. Their car was still a bit far away.

"Feet… hurt…" She sighed.

"Do you want me to carry you?" Sasuke offered. Sakura shook her head.

"No thank you, Sasuke-kun." She smiled painfully. Sasuke only pouted. He made her wear those five-inch heels. She was hurting because of him. He sat down beside her and took off her shoes.

"Sasuke-kun, what are you doing?" She asked. Her shoes were off. Then he took off his shoes.

"I know they're big, but they're a lot easier to walk with, rather than those heels." He said. Sakura looked at him lovingly.

"But the road is a bit rugged and rocky. I don't want you to hurt your feet." She said, snuggling him, resting her head on his neck. His arms wrapped around her shoulders.

"You got hurt too much this night." He murmured. "You went through all that just to impress my family. I'm really sorry, Sakura."

"It's okay, Sasuke-kun." She kissed his arm. "How about you? You're gonna get your feet hurt."

"It's my turn to sacrifice." He kissed her crown and stood up, the stones hurting his feet. He held her heels and pulled Sakura up. "Come on now, wear my shoes. I won't let you fall."

They walked to their car, Sakura in Sasuke's shoes, and Sasuke in his socks.

And their feet, even Sasuke's, didn't hurt anymore.


	10. The Return

**Bits And Pieces**

Enjoy!

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.

* * *

><p><em>The Return<em>

It was a rainy afternoon, and his eyes were stuck on the clock.

Five years. As promised, today was the day she was coming back home. Today was the day he was going to finally propose to her.

Today was the day the long-distance lovers dubbed as "The Return."

His eyes would widen at every train that would pass by, hoping that he would see that cheerful pink blob.

5:03 PM

She was late. 3 minutes late.

More minutes passed by and he was starting to get impatient. He remedied it by going through the memories they shared before and after she left. The trials he had to undergo before meeting her parents' standards. The sacrifices they made just to meet each other half way, despite different timelines.

The time when she cried hard-the hardest he had ever seen-when she found out that her parents wanted her to study abroad.

5:51 PM

'Where's that woman?' He thought. Apparently, the raven-haired lover did not notice the latest train and the pin kettle that went behind him.

"Sasuke-kun!" She cried on the back of his neck. He smiled.

"Sakura."


	11. I'm Alive

**Bits And Pieces**

Enjoy!

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.

* * *

><p><em>I'm Alive<em>

It was her eyes.

They say green is the color of life. I say green is the color of my life.

Green holds so much emotion. Green lets me know what I'm supposed to do.

Green is my life.

Her green eyes are my life.

When I look into those eyes, I know I am alive.


	12. By the Glass Window

**Bits And Pieces**

Enjoy!

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.

* * *

><p><em>By the Glass Window<em>

"Who would've thought that the stoic Uchiha had hormones?" The dog lover mused with a mischievous grin.

"Hn. I'm human, you know." The 'Ice King' glared daggers.

"Yeah, but teme, peep at Sakura-chan while she was dressing up?" His blonde best friend gulped his instant ramen. "Geez, even I wouldn't do that!"

"It was an accident, stupid dobe!" he hit the whiskered boy's head.

"How did it happen?" the pearl-eyed senior asked, his smirk making the 'Peeping Tom' more irritated.

"The dobe and I were playing soccer, and I kicked the ball too hard which made it go to her backyard." The Uchiha munched angrily on his tomato. "And there she was, in all her naked glory, changing behind those too-transparent glass windows."

"And you just stared at her?" the group's lazy smart-ass inquired.

"Who changes by the window, anyway?" he growled in response. The group nodded in agreement, but still insisted that the young Uchiha was a closet pervert.

He just continued to eat his beloved tomato and smirked inwardly.

'Though I couldn't say I didn't like what I saw.' he thought naughtily as the pink-haired victim passed by and waved at him.


	13. Please Say Yes

**Bits And Pieces**

Enjoy!

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.

* * *

><p><em>Please Say Yes<em>

I never thought I would be asking him to the Senior Dance.

Who am I to bring the Sasuke Uchiha (the number one most popular guy in school) to the dance?

"P-please say yes..." I muttered as I averted my eyes to the ground. My, my, my shoes are awfully pretty today...

"Hn." he responded, his eyes still not showing any emotion.

"O-oh, never mind." I started to walk away, not surprised with his answer.

"Wait." he said, his hand grabbing my wrist. My surprised, emerald eyes met his emotionless, coal black ones. A smirk grazed his lips.

"I'll pick you up at 7."


	14. Snowflakes

**Bits And Pieces**

Enjoy!

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.

* * *

><p><em>Snowflakes<em>

"Aww, the snow's so pretty, Sasuke-kun!" The pinkette giggled as she let herself fall onto the soft, white ground. He decided to lie down beside her and stare at the sky.

"Look, Sasuke-kun!" green eyes brightened. "It's starting to snow!"

Snowflakes touched their foreheads. He turned his head to the side and drowned himself in her livening green eyes.

"Did you know, there are no two snowflakes are alike?" He said.

"What about it?"

"They're all unique. One of a kind." he held a few strands of her pink locks between his gloved fingers.

"Just like you."


	15. Forevermore

**Bits And Pieces**

Enjoy!

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.

Note: A little Angst. Sorry. This was supposed to be a separate story until I re-read it and realized it was too short. So yeah, some angst!

* * *

><p><em>Forevermore<em>

Her cries echoed through the penalty room. He held everything in, as a sign of staying strong for her.

"Please… Stop this!" The Queen cried as she saw her son being whipped to death. "Stop this now!"

"My princess… My little princess…" The other kingdom's queen sobbed as she watched her daughter suffer the same.

"You know the consequences, your highnesses. Communication with the enemy of any sort will result into severe punishment. No one is saved." The judge, who seemed to be enjoying the torture.

"How was I supposed to know my son was involved in this?!" The prince's mother yelled with rage.

"We said that rule. We cannot change it." The prince's father did not care about his dying son. Not one bit.

"They are in love!" The princess' mother cried.

"Stay quiet, my queen." The princess father tried his best to ease the pain. As king, he, too, had to abide by the rules.

"I forgive them!" The prince's mother cried harder.

"SILENCE"

"A-aaaahhh!" The prince and the princess were kicked to the floor. The prince wrapped his arms around the princess.

"Sakura… I am so sorry…" He croaked.

"I only long to die in your arms, Sasuke." She managed a weak smile.

"You are so beautiful, you know?" Prince Sasuke kissed the pink-haired princess' forehead.

"I love you… So much." Princess Sakura hugged her prince back. The whips continued to hit their backs. Sakura cried on Sasuke's chest. He held her tight.

"This is too much." The queens were crying hard.

"I love you too."

And the punishers gave their hardest blow to the backs of the two teens.


	16. Enough

**Bits And Pieces**

Note: I just thought of SasuSaku this morning, then I randomly thougt of the line: "I can't have enough of you." "Then take me." I just thought that that short thingy was sooooo totally romantic.

Warning: Rated M (not that graphic, but still. The thought's there)

Enjoy :)

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

PS: I want to watch RTN :(

* * *

><p><em>Enough<em>

The night was filled with passion and love caused by two lust-driven young adults rubbing skin. The sounds of crickets were almost overshadowed by the sounds of lust and love. The air was hot and heavy yet neither dared to tear away from their beloved's body.

"I won't be able to stop myself." He whispered huskily as he trailed butterfly kisses along her collarbone. "I… I can't."

"Then don't." Her voice was breathless due to her forbidden boyfriend's ministrations.

"You… you don't want this." His elbows supported his body mass. "Not behind our parents' backs. I love you too much to be severely reprimanded and punished for this." She pursed her lips.

Sakura and Sasuke had been a couple for three years now. The first year was shaky, but the following years were consistent and easy. No one knows about their relationship except for their childhood friends—Naruto and Ino—and Sasuke's brother, Itachi. Sakura hadn't told her parents since she isn't allowed to engage in any romantic relationship until after University—and until she gets a stable job. Sasuke hadn't told because his parents are planning to arrange him with a female heir to one of Uchiha Corporation's partner companies.

"I love you." She whispered, taking in the foresty scent of his hair. "I love you and I am willing to go far for you." His tongue grazed her neck and chest. He lifted his head, panting. Sakura instinctively covered her exposed chest.

"No." He pulled aside her hands and kissed her mounds softly. "Don't hide." He let his mouth and hands run through her upper body once more, earning throaty moans and mewls from his dear girlfriend, before propping himself up with his elbows. Emerald bored into onyx as bare chests closed gaps.

"I can't get enough of you." He admitted. She cupped his cheek and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Then take me," she said, hushed but confident. "All of me."

He gave a gentle smile before giving her a passionate kiss. Her arms and legs automatically wrap themselves around his body. As they broke apart for oxygen, he stared lovingly into his lover's eyes.

"Thank you."

And during that night, the world was forgotten and their souls became knit into one.


	17. Worried

**Bits And Pieces**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Warning/s: Sasuke's POV. OOC Sasuke! I just love it when he gets teased.

Enjoy :)

* * *

><p><em>Worried<em>

The rain was pouring hard, and I just so happen to catch a glimpse of a familiar pink-haired girl rushing out of the grocery.

_What the hell is this girl doing without an umbrella?_

I sighed and quickened my pace to catch up to her. I noticed that she's not running, or trying to cover herself.

_Is this woman trying to get herself sick?_

"Sakura." I said, surprising her. "You are going to get sick."

She turned and looked at me and let out a grin. "Oh Sasuke-kun, are you worried about me?"

I pouted and looked to the side. "Hmph. Annoying."

I heard her giggle and start to walk away. "Oh, sure thing, Sasuke-kun."

"Wait." I said in a somewhat uncharacteristic manner as I ran to catch up with her. "You'll get sick."

She looked at me with surprised, green eyes. "You're worried I'll get sick?"

I furrowed my brows. "No. It's just that if you get sick, you will act poorly during our missions, which in turn, might lead to the failure of our mission and the downfall of our team."

Sakura laughed and poked my arm. "You _are_ worried about me!"

"Technically, yes." I grumbled through grit teeth. "But still…"

"Oh Sasuke-kun, we don't have a mission tomorrow."

"You never know."

"Come on. You are worried about me, and not really how I'm gonna affect the team…"

"Am not."

"I don't think so."

"Hn."

"C'mon, just admit it."

_Damn woman._

"Annoying." I huffed.

"I knew it!" She squealed. I simply rolled my eyes.

"Just get under the damn umbrella and let me walk you home." I mumbled almost incoherently.

"Hm. Arigato, Sasuke-kun." She smiled gently and went under my umbrella. I let my expression soften slightly when I felt her tug at my sleeve. "Alright, let's go."

I sighed as we started walking.

"Ah—ahh—ahhhtchooooo!"

I smirked.


	18. The Right Thing

**Bits And Pieces**

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.

Warning/s: FLUFF! IDK. All the stories I wrote the past week are fluffy hihi

A/N: This was inspired by a picture I saw on tumblr. I couldn't find the link anymore, but it is in my SasuSaku video in YouTube ( www dot youtube dot com /watch?v=9lcVc2QYQg4&feature=plcp. The photo at 1:05). Watch it, too!

Enjoy :)

* * *

><p><em>The Right Thing<em>

It was sunset, and they just finished a mission.

"I'm heading off to get some ramen!" The bloodied but happy Naruto grinned. "Any of you care to join me?"

"Oh sorry Naruto. Maybe tomorrow." Obsidian eyes drank in the tired form of Sakura. "I'm exhausted."

Cerulean meet black. Before the fox bearer could even open his mouth, the young Uchiha muttered his usual response.

"Hn."

"That leaves Kakashi-sensei!" The orange blur raced after the copy-nin who was already walking away with his precious Icha-Icha. Sasuke heard him mutter an "only if you pay" from his sensei.

He sighed as his eyes were drawn once more to his pink-haired team mate.

"Sasuke-kun, aren't you going home?" Her sweet, melodious voice would've made his knees buckle if he didn't know how to control his emotions.

Thankfully, he knew how.

"Hn."

He couldn't blame himself. He would be turning fourteen in a matter of weeks. He's a teenage boy who still had hormones. Of course, there's the occasional denial, but Sasuke has accepted the fact that he has grown fond of this fangirl-turned-friend.

She wasn't that much of a fangirl anymore, anyway.

He was snapped out of his reverie and heard a 'thud.' His eyes slightly widened when he saw the pinkette lying on the soft grass.

"Hn?"

"Oh come on, Sasuke-kun." She patted the empty spot next to her. He felt his spine tingle. "It wouldn't hurt to lie down on the grass every once in a while."

The raven-haired boy eventually gave in and placed his things next to hers. He lay down next to her and watch her chest rise and fall. Her eyes were shut.

She looked _beautiful_.

"Don't you love it?" She spoke, her eyes still closed. "The warm, pinkish-orange sky… the soft grass… the warm sunset." She turned her head to face him. "It's all so relaxing."

"Yes, it is." He admitted. It _is_ relaxing, especially after a week-long B-rank mission.

And especially since he had his rosette crush beside him.

"I'm happy." He could hear her voice smile. Coal met emerald. Sakura had a soft smile placed on her lips. "I'm happy you're here."

"Aa." _I'm… happy too, I guess._

"You really are a man of few words, ne, Sasuke-kun?" She giggled. He smirked. Sakura's face turned away from him and faced the sunset. He slightly frowned at this. He wanted to see that pretty face. _Her _pretty face.

"You know, Sasuke-kun?" her voice filled his ears once more, automatically filling his heart with warmth.

_She _was one of the reasons he stayed.

Well, there was Naruto, too. But after knocking her out, he took her back to her house and, before leaving her in her bed, planted a soft kiss on her forehead.

It was a good thing he stayed.

"Hn?"

"I love you." She said as she locked eyes with him once more. Her face was content, confident and happy. "And you can count on me to be a shoulder to cry on whenever you need to."

Sasuke was a bit jealous of this. How can she be so confident about her feelings? He couldn't even tell her how much he needed her in his life.

He opened his mouth to respond, but no words came out. Sakura smiled gently at him and cupped his cheek.

"I know it will never be enough, but Naruto, Kakashi-sensei and I are here. We're your family. We all love you and care for you, and we'll be there for you no matter what."

She was right. Kakashi was his father. Naruto was his brother. Sakura… a sister?

No. He felt something for her stronger than that.

"Sakura." He said, now sure of what to do.

"Hm?"

He quickly maneuvered himself on top of her. He stared into her green eyes as lovingly as he could. Sakura didn't falter—her cheeks didn't even turn red. She placed her hands on his chest.

They were just teenagers, both knew. Something like this would be very awkward. But they trust one another, and, as shinobi, have short lives.

Besides, Sasuke was so sure of this. He _knew_ that this was the right thing to do.

He let out a small, _rare_ smile for the one girl he _loved_.

"Arigatou."

With that, he leant down and softly kissed her lips.


	19. Admit It

**Bits And Pieces**

Enjoy!

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.

A/N: Check out this picture. This is where I got the idea. I see it almost every day since it's on my phone and I've been itching to write something about it: . tumblr tumblr_llqs40ZP4D1qi2jbuo1_400. jpg (remove spaces, please!) And of course, since it's exam and my mind is subconsciously trying to look for other things to do rather than study, thus giving me inspiration, it won't be that long because I need to focus (my exam will be Calculus and I haven't really studied yet).

And, no, this is not a reassurance that I would be updating my other fanfics soon (horrible truth). I am so sorry.

Enjoy this and all that's on my faves list (I swear, you'll love them) :D

* * *

><p><em>Admit It<em>

It was a warm, spring afternoon when fourteen-year-old Sakura was sitting on the front porch, reading a romance novel. Her mother was watering the garden when she heard her father call her from inside.

"Sakura! Sasuke is on the phone!" He called.

Her green eyes widened and a blush spread like wildfire across her cheeks. _Sasuke-kun? Calling me?_ Her mother noticed this and smiled cheekily.

"Well, then, go in and talk to him!" She winked. Sakura was snapped out of her reverie and headed inside her house. Her dad gave her the phone, not before looking at her sternly.

"I don't approve of that boy." He said, loud enough for Sasuke to hear.

"Dad!" Sakura said, flustered. "H-he can hear you! And Sasuke-kun's a good family friend."

"Oh well. Enjoy!" Her father chuckled and gave her a wink. "I'll go out and talk to your mother."

_What even?_

"Sasuke-kun! Hello!" Sakura greeted cheerfully. She always loved talking to Sasuke. "How are you."

"I'm alright." He replied in his usual, monotonous voice. It made Sakura giggle.

"Why'd you call, then?" She asked.

"Let's go to the park." Sasuke blurted uncharacteristically. Sakura's eyes widened and her red face put her hair to shame. "It's a nice afternoon for a stroll outside." He added after clearing his throat.

"S-s-sure!" Sakura replied, grinning ear-to-ear. _Could it be that Sasuke-kun is asking me out on a date? Oh my! _"I'll be there in a jiff!"

"Alright. See you." She could almost imagine hearing his smile through the phone. It made her stomach flutter. "Meet me in front of the lake."

"See you there, Sasuke-kun!" She chirped. That said, they put the phone down and Sakura let her squeal echo through the room. She ran upstairs and put on a faded red sleeveless top, beige shorts and brown wedges. She put her phone in a small, brown, leather phone pouch and applied powder and light lipgloss to her face. She ran back downstairs and outside to the garage to get her bike.

"Sakura honey, please do bring this." Her mother grinned as she placed a basket of freshly-picked peaches. "Tell Mikoto I said hi."

"Will do, mom!" Sakura smiled and waved good-bye to her parents who stood in the garden.

"They grow up fast, don't they?" Sakura's mother sighed and gently smiled.

"My baby girl. Fourteen." Her father sniffed.

"Are you going to cry, Daisuke?" She smirked. "It's not like they are going to be in a relationship, you know?"

-x-

Sakura zipped carefully past the people in the park. She then slowed down when she crossed the small bridge and pedaled to the main front of the lake. She saw Sasuke setting up a picnic mat under a tree, his bike parked on its bark. Sakura blushed madly and took her time going to Sasuke.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun!" She parked her bike beside his and sat down on the mat across him. "Wow, a picnic? Amazing!"

"Mom told me to bring food." He shrugged as he brought out a pack of salted chips and homemade dip, followed by two cans of coke and two bottles of water.

"Thank you." Sakura smiled. "Mom has some peaches for Mikoto-san in the basket."

The two just sat there and ate in silence. Sakura tried to enjoy it, for she was not really the one to be quiet.

But every time her eyes travel to the boy beside her, seeing him so calm and serene, makes her relax and enjoy the silence, too.

_At least I'm here with Sasuke-kun._

They finished eating and eventually packed up, much to Sakura's dismay.

"How about a stroll in the park? I doubt our bikes would go anywhere." He finally said. Sakura smiled and nodded in agreement.

They walked side-by-side, Sakura just letting herself enjoy nature's beauty. What she didn't notice were Sasuke's side glances at her, his occasional lip-biting and his deep breating to name a few.

Pretty soon, though, one question plagued Sakura's thoughts. A question she couldn't help but ask aloud.

"Um, so, Sasuke-kun… Why'd you ask me to come here?" She said, her voice the usual upbeat and cheerful Sakura. Sasuke stopped walking and faced Sakura.

"I…" He said, his voice unusually soft. The sun was already setting by then. "I have… I have something to say."

Sakura looked at him with questioning eyes. She tried to conceal the fact that her mind was running with so many romantic thoughts.

_Stupid romance novel, getting my hopes up with Sasuke-kun._

"What is it?" She smiled encouragingly. Sasuke took a deep breath and started talking.

"I really enjoy being around you." He let out a deep breath once more. "You're so… so weird because you always have this thing about you that makes everyone happy." He looked to the side and Sakura could tell that he was struggling with his words. She smiled at the fact that Sasuke was being so vulnerable that moment.

"I mean, weird in a good way." He grunted. "No. not weird. I'm… I'm sorry. I'm not good at this."

"It's okay, Sasuke-kun." Sakura giggled and said softly. "Go on."

"I think you're really pretty, you know?" He blurted out like a little kid and Sakura lifted her hands to stifle her giggles.

"What I'm trying to say is that you are really cool and…" He sighed.

"Just admit it, Sasuke-kun." Sakura giggled at how cute she thought Sasuke was. He gripped her wrist and he let his forehead touch hers as he let out a sigh of defeat.

"Argh." He grunted.

"You are so adorable, you know?" Sakura laughed softly. "Now, try saying it, Sasuke-kun. Don't worry, I like you back."

Despite it not being as romantic as Sakura originally imagined, she was already happy with the situation.

Sasuke sighed. His eyes were closed, his hand was still gripping Sakura's wrist and his forehead was still on hers.

"I like you, Sakura."

She smiled.

"I like you too, Sasuke-kun."


	20. It Hurts

**Bits And Pieces**

This oneshot has been stuck in my mind for a long, _long_ time. Like, every time I hear this song, I think of them. It's a song by Angels and Airwaves entitled "It Hurts."

I don't exactly know if I got the essence of the song (listen, listen!), but this is how I understood it.

Listen to it and try looking for the lyrics as well! Hihi.

UM! Warning: Rated M! I mean, I was _this_ close to writing a full lemon, but I just. Can't. Do. It. I still can't write the details so sorry if it's a bit obvious that I've been trying to avoid _that_ part. I was, really.

Anyway.

Enjoy!

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.

* * *

><p><em>It Hurts<em>

_My skin felt like it was on fire. It burned everywhere she touched._

'_No. This isn't right.'_

_But I couldn't help it._

She was the pretty girl in school.

All smiles, straight A's, talented. Everything.

I, on the other hand, was the ignored nerd. Smart, yeah. Good-looking, okay, fine. Although I was one of the ones who didn't get noticed.

She was my best friend.

And I knew a dark secret.

"_S-sakura…" I moaned as she kissed my collarbone._

"_I've wanted this for a long time, Sasuke-kun." Her vixen voice echoed through my brain._

It first happened summer after junior high. We attended this party, and Sakura got hard-core drunk. She left with this guy and the next time I heard from her, she was already telling tales of her first time.

After that, she attended more parties—dragged me along, of course—got drunk, and went home with a dude I don't know. At first it was the same guy, then after five parties, it was a different guy every night.

I've always wondered, of course, what it would feel like to make love with Sakura.

Yes, I've loved her for more than a friend since sophomore year.

Of course, I never told her. I never stopped her from hooking up with every guy she meets, although I tried talking her out of it.

"N-not there, oh God, no." I shut my eyes as I feel her hand rub my inner thigh.

"I want you, Sasuke-kun. Don't you want me, too?" She purred, her hand dangerously closing in on my manhood.

'_Yes, yes, yes. I do, Sakura. I want you, so bad.'_

'_No! Not like this. Not when you're drunk. Not when you're doing drugs. Not when you're not you.'_

_Two answers, neither unsaid as she made me scream._

"This is going too far, Sakura." I said when we were in the quieter part of the bar. She took a sip of her vodka. Sakura has gotten worse since senior year started. Her parents separated end of break. She was left with her mom who, according to Sakura, had lost all her senses and doesn't really give a fuck anymore. Sakura's already failed her seatworks and quizzes. She doesn't pass her homework. She badmouths teachers, cuts class to smoke (smoke! Can you believe it?), and parties all night; of course, ending it with a trip to some random guy's (or girl's) bed.

Suddenly she wasn't the 'Miss Perfect' that everybody knew anymore. She was already labeled a slut.

She wasn't the Sakura I knew.

But I still loved her. And I wanted to make things right for her.

"Why do you give a fuck, Sasuke?! I take you to the parties I do. Heck, I give you some pot. You're the one being stuck up about it and rejecting it." She said, glaring at me. She shaved a part of her head. Her hair was unevenly cut. She had a tongue ring and a few tattoos [A/N: I don't mean to be stereotypical. I just had to change Sakura's look, I mean, drastically. Something un-Sakura like. I am sorry to those who I've offended. I don't intend any negativity to you guys who sport these looks. You honestly look awesome, I swear.] Her makeup was always dark. She always wore a scowl, and was never found without a cigarette stick between her fingers.

"No, Sakura. I swear, this is not you." I looked at her. "You don't do this, and you shouldn't continue. What if one day, you get pregnant? Or get lung cancer or something? Please, you're worrying me."

"_Sakura, that feels so good." I moaned as she licked me up. "D-don't stop."_

_I can't believe I gave in to her._

"_That's right, Sasuke-kun. I'll make you feel good. I'll make you forget all your worries and repay you for being there for me all the time." She said huskily as her fingernail traced patterns on my chest._

_Breathe in, breathe out._

_I knew I was going to regret this._

"Stop worrying about me, Sasuke!" She got up and glared at me. She grabbed my collar and brought my face inches from hers. "My life is fucked up. I have nothing to live for anymore. My dad is somewhere else doing God-knows-what with that damned second family of his, mom's dead and everybody hates me! I have nothing to live for anymore!"

I got hurt at the last part. I looked at her green eyes. "Nothing?"

She sighed. "All my worries, all my stress disappear when I do these things, Sasuke. I feel free. I feel happy." She looked at me, her eyes watery. "I feel loved."

"But I love you, Sakura." I finally confessed. She was taken aback and looked at me with wide eyes. "I love you, and I want to help you."

She started sobbing. Her bad girl demeanor was gone and her heavy makeup got smudged. She buried her face on my shoulder, and I let her pour it all out. That was what Sakura needed. A shoulder to cry on.

"Come here, Sasuke." She took my hand and we left the bar. I was thankful. She threw away her box of cigarettes and her lighter. She wiped off her makeup. We got into her car and she drove to a nearby hotel.

"Sakura, what's going on?" I said as she led me inside a room.

"I'll make you forget all your worries."

.

I shut my eyes tight and gripped the sheets as she took me. Obviously, this was my first time. _Obviously,_ I was her nth.

"Sasuke-kun," She moaned as she moved up and down it drove me insane. "You feel so good. Ahhh."

She bounced and twisted faster, pretty soon I was bucking my hips as well.

"F-faster, Sakura." I gripped her shoulders. "Do that more."

"Ah-ahh! Sasuke!" She threw her head back and her walls tightened, it was suffocatingly good.

"S-sakura!" I pulled her and crashed her lips onto mine as white stars blinded me and her head dropped to my chest.

.

I woke up and saw that I was alone in the bed. I also saw that I skipped breakfast and probably lunch, too. One thirty.

"Damn it." I cursed. I looked around for any sign of Sakura. None.

"Great. Just, great." I groaned and buried my head into my hands. "Fuckin' life… Why the fuck…"

I heard the door open and looked up to see Sakura dressed in her old clothes—her _decent_ ones—a blue, knee-length dress with a white cardigan over, and some black flats. Her hair was fixed in a manner that the shaved part was covered. She wore light makeup. Her nails were trimmed. Her green eyes were sparkling with joy.

"Good mor—afternoon, Sasuke-kun!" She chirped. "I got some fresh clothes for you, and for me, too. We could stay here 'til Sunday morning and, you know, hang out and stuff. Maybe roam the city. Reconnect with a few old friends."

"What?" I shook my head, not really processing what was happening.

"I already asked permission from your parents when I dropped by." She sat beside me and touched my shoulder. "I… I told them the truth and apologized."

"What about… your mom?" I asked, still in a state of disbelief.

"I was able to talk to her." She smiled softly. "We apologized to one another. We're going to help each other live a better life, now."

I smiled and she hugged me.

"Now, for you." Sakura looked me in the eyes. "Your words last night changed me, Sasuke-kun. I thought… I thought there was nobody left who loved me for the real me. That's why I started doing those things. I… I can't tell if I'll be able to stop them quick, but I'll try."

"And I'll help you." I whispered and kissed her lips. "I'll be with you 'til forever, Sakura."

She smiled once more and I returned it.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun."


	21. Sleeping Beauty

**Bits And Pieces**

Sakura's POV.

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.

Before everything, I would like to thank my beloved reviewers (C.A.M.E.O. 1 and Only, SkeleTonQueeN06, Raikiri80, cutecookiechick, Niquee18, .23, BROWNeyes, Retart and an Anonymous reviewer) for reading and putting up with my not constant updating and my broken promises. Also goes out to those who faved and followed this story. I love you guys to _bits and pieces_.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Sleeping Beauty.<em>

I love how serene he looks when he sleeps. He is absolutely adorable. Free from stress, free from any worries.

He's the reason why I have eyebags. I don't immediately sleep because I stare at his moonlight face while thanking God that we're married, happy, and expecting a baby in five months.

Even under the sleepy light of sunrise, he looks amazing.

Such a… such a…

Ah.

Such a sleeping beauty.

"Sakura, you're staring." He says as his eyes slowly open. I give him a smile.

"Morning, sleeping beauty."

His face immediately becomes sour. I laugh.

Yep, my sleeping beauty indeed.

I love my husband.


	22. I'm Loved

**Bits And Pieces**

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

Enjoy!

PS This is kinda a Sakura version of 'I'm Alive' teehee. Kinda. Idk.

* * *

><p><em>I'm Loved<em>

Why is it that so many detest the color black?

Maybe because it is always associated with darkness, with negativity, given its dark shade.

Its overpowering demeanor often attracts people with worries, with problems.

I used to agree with this, though.

Until I met him.

His black eyes… Oh, those beautiful ebony eyes.

Whenever they look into mine, I just feel happy. I don't feel alone.

I feel loved.


	23. All Too Well

**Bits And Pieces**

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE SONG.

PS I hope you listen to Taylor Swift's "All Too Well" since this drabble was strongly influenced by that song (actually, I wrote this because of that hihi.) Read the lyrics, too!

The italicized parts (except Sasuke's name, of course) are a few of my favorite lines from the song. Heartbreaking!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>All Too Well<em>

I walk back to my room, holding the box that arrived in the mail late this afternoon. I set them down and look at the name forlornly.

_Sasuke Uchiha._

I sigh and run my hand through my hair as I sit on the floor and open the box. I see that you've returned all my stuff. I take them out one by one.

The first that catches my eye is the silver bracelet I wore when we took a drive.

_That time where you almost ran through the red light since you were busy looking at me._

I shake my head at the thought. I, then, see the red clip I wore when we danced without music.

_We were downstairs, dancing with the glow of the refrigerator light._

My tears start to fall as I remember more of our moments of love.

Then my thoughts trail to one particular memory.

Our breakup.

_You called me up only to break me like a promise._

You sounded so calm. I was a total mess.

_So casually cruel in the name of being honest._

I sob for a few moments. The memories hit me like a thousand silver bullets.

As I recover my composure, I look through the stuff once more and realize that you didn't return my scarf.

_Cause it reminds you of innocence and it smells like me._

_You can't get rid of it, cause you remember it all too well._

I let a sad smile graze my lips as I return the trinkets into the box. I don't want to be reminded of these broken fragments of my heart any more.

_I'm a crumpled up piece of paper lying here because I remember it all too well._


	24. Drunk And In Love

**Bits And Pieces**

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO (or the plot of the story. This is a SasuSaku version by me hihi)

PS, this is inspired by this other story I saw roaming around in Facebook. I can't find the original author (since it's posted on multiple pages that I liked and it had different version). But you'll get the story when you read it, SasuSaku style! *wink*

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Drunk And In Love<em>

"Thanks for bringing him home, Naruto." Sakura smiled. "Are you sure you don't need to stay over?"

"Nah. Teme'll probably kill me if he finds out that I slept in your house without his permission." Naruto grinned sheepishly.

"Oh Naruto." Sakura giggled. "Thanks again!"

"Yeah, no problem! Some girls were already flirting with him. I have a feeling the bartender spiked his drink to the max. He was buzzed in minutes!" Naruto explained. Sakura sighed and frowned a bit. Girls flirted with her boyfriend! Naruto saw the look on her face. "Don't worry, Sakura-chan! Teme may be a total teme, but he won't leave you, ever! I'll kill him if he does!"

Sakura couldn't help but smile sadly at her best friend. "Alright, Naruto. Thank you."

"No problem, Sakura-chan!" He gave a Sakura a kiss on the cheek. "Tell Teme he owes me ramen!"

"Sure thing!

-x-

_Other girls, huh?_

Sakura sighed as she stared at her sleeping boyfriend.

_I bet they're so much hotter than me. Hot girls are always in a club._

She brushed off his bangs off his forehead and kisses it. Despite the eight, strong years they've been a couple, Sakura couldn't shake off her insecurities.

_Oh well._

Sakura shrugged and proceeded to changing him. She knelt beside him and started taking his shirt off. Sasuke started struggling.

"Sasuke-kun, please don't move…" She said in a hushed tone as she pulled the shirt higher. Her hand brushed his chest and his eyes shot open.

"Don't! I s-swear! I may be drunk, but I have a girlfriend and I love her! Don't touch me!" He said, his eyes squinting and trying to focus on the person trying to take his shirt off. Sakura was taken aback and stared at him with wide eyes.

"I-I love Sakura. Don't… you… dare…" He said, his voice fading. In a few seconds, he was asleep again.

Sakura stared at him for a few more seconds before a smile started creeping up her face. Tears flowed and a giggle escaped her mouth.

"I love you too, Sasuke-kun." She whispered as she proceeded to changing his clothes, her smile not wavering.


	25. Fireworks: Falling In Love

**Bits And Pieces**

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

Okay, DID YOU SEE THE LATEST TWO CHAPTERS?! There goes Masashi Kishimoto again! PUTTING SASUSAKU HINTS FOR US SASUSAKU FANS! I mean it's little, but it's enough!

I have no idea what's gonna happen next but I seriously love Naruto 631 and 632.

Oh, this story is based on an origami video I saw on YouTube (/watch?v=z0-mlZvJD-E). This is where I based this (and the next) story so yeah. I hope you watch it!

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Fireworks: Falling In Love<em>

I remember the time I realized that I was in love with Haruno Sakura.

We were in the graduating class. It was the last day of the school festival, celebrating Konoha Gakuen's 150 years of teaching, blah blah blah. All the students, teachers and staff were required to wear our yukatas and kimonos on the last day, and I must admit, it all looked amazing. I mean, not that I said it out loud. But I have to be honest, seeing everyone like that, happy and dressed up nicely… it surely was a sight to see.

Okay, back to the story.

It was around eleven in the evening. People were already gathered by the field, getting ready to count down to midnight. I was with my friends, who were sprawled all over the picnic mat, laughing and being their old noisy selves.

Of course, I wouldn't do that. I am Uchiha Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke does not laugh or be noisy.

I looked up the stars and calmed my mind. I felt myself smile a little until I felt another presence beside me.

"Sakura." I said, without even looking at her. I felt a smile creep up her face.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun. Everything's so pretty, right?" I finally looked at her. Deep inside, I felt myself blush.

Of course, my face stayed calm. Uchiha Sasuke does not blush.

"Aa."

Sure, I found Sakura pretty. She's not special or anything (well, except for her loud pink hair, sparkling emerald eyes and that gigantic forehead—not that I would say any of these out loud). I have seen girls with more mature, sharp and beautiful faces and voluptuous curves in all the right places, contrast to her cute, heart-shaped, chubby face and her, well, normal body (no. No curves _at all_).

So, let us skip to the juicy part (well, unless you want me to talk about how two of us stayed quiet and just stared into empty space for a good ten minutes). People were counting down t o the fireworks—Konoha Gakuen's fireworks are always top of the tops—and I snuck a glance to the rosette beside me. Her eyes shone with excitement and happiness, her cheeks were tinted pink and her smile gave a million superstars a run for their money.

"3… 2… 1!" The countdown ended as cheers and upbeat music blasted through the speakers as the first fireworks were shot into the night sky—a beautiful combination of gold and red. I let myself smile a little as I glanced to where my pink-haired friend was standing.

"Look, Sasuke-kun!" She grinned childishly. One hand was tugging on the sleeve of my deep blue yukata as one hand was pointing at the lights that colored the sky. "So pretty!"

More fireworks exploded—splashes of gold, ruby, magenta, emerald and sapphire painted the dark canvas. The fireworks somehow brought some nostalgia, since it brought back memories of when I was a kid and Okaa-san would bring me to these festivals.

I let the smile on my lips grow a bit more as I watched the fireworks change color, shape and size whilst sneaking glances on the pinkette—_God,_ when did she become so _beautiful?_—as she continued watching the display with glee.

It was the last explosion when we locked eyes. Red and gold rain danced above us. No words were exchanged, only a pregnant pause followed by a smile—a genuine one, just thought I'd point that out. She blushed furiously (the whole world practically knows how she feels about me) before letting her lips stretch into a nervous but Goddamned beautiful smile.

And I swear, that exact time, I fell in love with Haruno Sakura.


End file.
